


New Offer

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle gets with Gavin during "Meinertzhagen's Haversack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gilfoyle had gotten a lot of offers since quitting Pied Piper, but one had stood out both because of the quality of the free stuff they were sending him and how mysterious the offer itself was. It didn’t specify a company or a position, just talked about how interested they were in Gilfoyle.

 

Gilfoyle’s curiosity and appreciation for the finer things in life led him to taking a limo ride to an airport where a private jet was parked. There, he was asked to sign a non-disclosure agreement before boarding the plane.

 

“Oh shit,” he said when he saw Gavin Belson. “I’m not working at Hooli.”

 

“I’m not asking you to,” Gavin said. “Are you going to sit down so we can take off?”

 

“No?” Gilfoyle asked. “What is this if not a job offer from Hooli?”

 

“I didn’t mean to make it seem like a job offer,” Gavin said. “I was just saying that I’m interested in you. I’m in the market for a new…” After a pause, he said, “I don’t like the word boy toy.”

 

Gilfoyle tilted his head and after a second he smiled. “Alright. That’s interesting enough that I’ll strap in. Where are we going?”

 

“My private beach in Hawaii,” Gavin said. “I thought it’d be a good place to talk.”

 

Gilfoyle laughed as he sat down across from Gavin. “Great. So. Why me?” he asked. “Why not some Abercrombie & Fitch model?”

 

“I’ve been keeping an eye out for any Pied Piper team members leaving,” Gavin informed him.

 

Gilfoyle laughed. “So, that you can literally fuck Pied Piper? You hate that you lost so at least if you can get me to suck your dick and if you can come all over me, that’d be a consolation prize?”

 

“I just think it could spiritually center me to get some closure,” Gavin told him.

 

Gilfoyle laughed. “Sure. Okay. Well, I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately I can’t let you do horrible degrading things to me because it’s for revenge, which means I have to hold out on principle. You’re not the only one who hates losing.”

 

“You’d only be losing if you denied yourself being with someone rich and powerful enough to give you anything you want. You can't feel that much loyalty to your little friends, if you quit.”

 

“Yeah, you’re talking to someone who has lived in his car and who regularly eats cereal for every meal of the day. The whole ‘I can buy you anything you want’ bit doesn’t really work on me.”

 

“A lot of people say they can’t even imagine what they’d do with unlimited money, but they always figure it out,” Gavin told him. After a second, he looked at Gilfoyle and leaned forward. “But, that’s the wrong tactic with you, isn’t it?”

 

He put his hands on Gilfoyle’s legs.

 

“Excuse me?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“You said you couldn’t let me degrade you because you know it’s for revenge on Pied Piper. So, it's only because of that.”

 

“I didn’t mean--”

 

Gavin cut Gilfoyle off and said, “And you really jumped to the specific imagery of sucking my dick and me coming all over you.”

 

Gilfoyle shrugged.

 

“Is that something you think about a lot?”

 

“Sucking your dick?” Gilfoyle asked. “No.”

 

“But you want to suck a dick,” Gavin said.

 

Gilfoyle shrugged.

 

Gavin leaned forward. His hands were still resting on Gilfoyle’s knees. “Have you ever gotten to suck a dick before?”

 

After a second, Gilfoyle shook his head.

 

“Poor baby,” Gavin said. “That’s a long wait. Aren’t you ready to try it?”

 

Gilfoyle swallowed. His face felt hot. He managed to say, “Not with you.”

 

“And what’s so bad about me?”

 

It took Gilfoyle a minute to remember what his objection was since such a big part of him was now only thinking about sucking dick. “I hate you,” he said.

 

The words stung, but Gavin reminded himself of how silly Richard’s hatred for him was and knew it must be a similar situation. “Why?” he asked. “Because I strategize? I understand that it’s a corporation’s job to beat the competition?”

 

“No,” Gilfoyle said. After a pause, he said, “It’s the hypocrisy.”

 

“And what does that mean?” Gavin asked.

 

Gilfoyle said, “Pretending you’re this saint who has everyone’s best interest at heart. If you were just cutthroat business guy, sure. But, you have to pretend you’re always the good guy.”

 

Gavin paused to think about that. Then, he pulled Gilfoyle’s head close so he could talk in his ear. “I’m not a saint,” he said. “I’m the guy who wants to put my dick in you for no other reason than I’m pissed that I didn’t crush Pied Piper and I want to do anything at all I can to defile it.”

 

Gilfoyle let out a breath as Gavin spoke. He got out of his seat and knelt down in front of Gavin. Gavin grinned and took his dick out.

 

Gilfoyle eagerly tried to get it in his mouth. He gagged and pulled away. “Shit,” he said.

 

Gavin laughed and said, “Baby. Baby. I love the enthusiasm. But, if it’s your first time, maybe start by sucking on the tip a little.”

 

Gilfoyle nodded and started sucking on it.

 

“Perfect,” Gavin said, petting his hair.

 

Gilfoyle started taking a little more in his mouth.

 

“Good,” Gavin said breathily. Gilfoyle kept gradually taking more and lovingly sucking on it. It wasn’t quite like he’d imagined. It was a lot harder to move his tongue around and maneuver than he’d anticipated, but Gavin’s moans of encouragement told him that it was still working.

 

After a while, Gavin pushed Gilfoyle’s head away as he came. “That was fantastic,” he said. He put some come on his finger and dabbed it on Gilfoyle’s nose.

 

Gilfoyle wrinkled up his nose and then looked up at Gavin, equally excited and embarrassed.

 

“How are you feeling?” Gavin asked.

 

“Like I just sucked Gavin Belson’s dick,” Gilfoyle asked.

 

Gavin laughed. “Well, I really enjoyed it,” he said, petting Gilfoyle’s hair.

 

“I did too,” Gilfoyle admitted.

 

Gavin heard the plane land and said, “We’re here. You want to walk on the beach?”

 

Gilfoyle stood up and said, “How about you suck my dick now?”

 

Gavin laughed and said, “Maybe later.”

 

He slapped Gilfoyle’s ass and then tossed him a wash cloth. Gilfoyle wiped the come off his nose before following Gavin out of the plane, feeling annoyed at how turned on he was.

 

 

 

Gilfoyle hated to act impressed by anything, but he did feel a little stunned by just how beautiful the beach was.

 

“You should take off your shoes for our walk,” Gavin told him. Gavin took off his own shoes as he spoke.

 

Gilfoyle took off his shoes and socks, then decided to take off his skinny jeans as well so he was just in his boxers as he followed Gavin down the beach.

 

“Is this… normal sand?” Gilfoyle asked, feeling something off as he wiggled his toes.

 

“No. I found the sand troublesome, so I had them put in some finer sand that doesn’t irritate feet.”

 

“You changed the sand? On the entire beach?” Gilfoyle repeated, looking in either direction.

 

Gavin put a hand on Gilfoyle’s chest and said, “I enjoy fixing things to my liking. By the way, have you ever thought about cutting your hair?”

 

Gilfoyle pushed the hand away and said, “No. Never.”

 

Gavin laughed and walked with him down the beach.

 

“This is very objectively beautiful,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“Interesting caveat. Why can’t you just call it beautiful?” Gavin asked.

 

“I’m not much of a walk on the beach guy,” Gilfoyle told him. “I’m more of a sitting in the same filthy, cramped room with no light or air circulation kind of guy.” He looked around and sighed, “But, this is nice.”

 

“So, can we talk about how excited you were to suck my dick or are you in the denial phase right now?” Gavin asked.

 

“I would’ve been excited to suck any dick,” Gilfoyle said. “You happened to be the first person who offered.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said. “Are you excited to get fucked next?”

 

“I wouldn’t count on it if I were you,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

Gavin saw his beach house and said, “Come on. Let’s go inside. You can ask for whatever you want for dinner.”

 

 

 

Gavin watched as Gilfoyle scarfed down his filet mignon.

 

“I thought you might need help figuring out what to order,” Gavin told him. “You said something about eating cereal for every meal."

 

“I know how to eat well when I want to,” Gilfoyle told him. “I grew up rich. I mean, not rich like you are, but well off. My parents were lawyers.”

 

“Were? Past tense?” Gavin asked.

 

“They’re still lawyers but I don’t really think of them as my parents anymore,” Gilfoyle said. He could see that Gavin was waiting for him to elaborate, so he said, “There was an incident where they let me go to jail to teach me a lesson. And I did learn a lesson. To never trust my parents. Or anyone, really.”

 

“You cut them out of your life just like that?” Gavin asked him.

 

“It kind of sucked since colleges still saw their income and didn’t give me financial aid even though I wasn’t taking anything from them,” Gilfoyle said. “But, yeah, I cut them off and never looked back. It was a great decision.”

 

“Do you have a lot of student loan debt?” Gavin asked curiously.

 

Gilfoyle leaned closer to him. “Not for long, if some kind soul decides to take care of it for me.”

 

Gavin smiled affectionately and petted his hair. “Ask me again tomorrow,” he said.

 

“I will,” Gilfoyle said with a nod before he shoved some ahi tuna in his mouth.

 

“You’re a lot like me, Bertram. I also have a strong independent streak,” Gavin told him.

 

“Yeah? How much did your dad loan you when you decided to start a company?” Gilfoyle asked him.

 

Gavin’s jaw tightened. Gilfoyle laughed.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’d do the same if it wasn’t more important for my parents to die knowing that their only son hates them with every fiber of his being,” he said.

 

“I just-- I don’t like that you assumed I borrowed money from my father,” Gavin told him.

 

“Even though it’s true,” Gilfoyle reiterated.

 

Gavin glared at him and said, “I don’t like being pigeonholed.”

 

Gilfoyle laughed and said, “Yeah, I’m sure you’re full of surprises and complexities.”

 

Gavin looked over Gilfoyle and said, “You know, you’re not exactly reinventing the wheel with the sarcastic asshole thing.”

 

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said with a shrug. “That’s fair. I’m as much of a cliche as you. On a different note, why the fuck are you eating a pile of pineapple when you told me that your chefs could make anything I wanted?”

 

Gavin teasingly said, “I thought you said I didn’t have any surprises in me.”

 

“And yet you’ve made me curious. You have your one shot to dazzle me. Don’t blow it,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“Adam and Eve ate nothing but fruit in the Garden of Eden,” Gavin began.

 

“Fucking shit,” Gilfoyle said as he stood up. “I need to get out of here right the fuck now. Is the pilot waiting in your jet? Or do you have to call him?”

 

“Don’t leave,” Gavin said.

 

“I know I went with you on this weird trip and sucked your dick and everything out of curiosity, but I didn’t sign on for any weird Christian shit.”

 

“I’m not. I’m a Buddhist,” Gavin told him. “I don’t believe in the actual Garden of Eden. I just like the idea of trying to be more pure.”

 

“Do you know how creepy you sound?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“Only eating fruit purifies the body,” Gavin said.

 

“Have you run this theory by any medical scientists?” Gilfoyle asked him.

 

Gavin sighed. “Look, I know it doesn’t make any sense. I like the discipline aspect of it. Forcing myself to follow certain rules. It makes me feel spiritually fulfilled. Centered.” After a second, he asked, “Are you going to laugh or call me creepy again?”

 

“I’d love to, but I actually get it,” Gilfoyle told him. “I still go to church every week.” When Gavin looked surprised, Gilfoyle said, “I mean, it’s the Church of Satan. I probably should’ve mentioned that at the top.” He showed Gavin his tattoo. “But, still. I need the rituals and the labels and connection to something to center me. I’d never use the word ‘spiritual’ because I’m not a fucking douchebag, but I know how you feel. We all have a hole inside of us. Sometimes you just gotta eat nothing but fruit. Or whatever.”

 

Gavin smiled. “Exactly,” he said.

 

Neither of them had actually had a conversation this honest in a very long time and they both looked away uncomfortably.

 

After a moment of silence, Gilfoyle said, “So, when do I get my dick sucked?”


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin looked over Gilfoyle and said, “I think if I suck your dick befor you’ve really earned it, I won’t be winning anymore.” 

“I appreciate that approach to a relationship,” Gilfoyle said. “But, an unsatisfied boy toy is not going to stay a boy toy for long. I’m sure you understand that.” 

“Come on, let’s go up to my bedroom,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle followed him. Gavin got in the bed and ran his eyes over Gilfoyle. “Get naked,” he said. 

Gilfoyle pulled off his shirt and underwear. Gavin spun his finger around to indicate that Gilfoyle should turn. Once Gilfoyle turned around, Gavin said, “Show me your asshole.” 

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“You know, babe, if you were just a little bit better at taking orders, you’d be perfect,” Gavin told him as he felt up his ass. 

“Thanks. I’d be more open to constructive criticism if I really wanted a relationship with you.” 

“Get in bed next to me,” Gavin said. After a second, he added, “Please. I’d like to talk to you.” 

Gilfoyle got in the bed and looked at Gavin. Gavin ran his hand down Gilfoyle’s stomach. It felt incredibly intimate. Gilfoyle hoped that Gavin couldn’t tell that he was feeling anything.

“You realize we haven’t even kissed?” Gavin asked. He affectionately petted Gilfoyle’s hair as he said, “You’re a bit of a slut.” 

“Kissing would be a way worse line to cross than sucking your dick,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Gavin laughed. “How’s that?” 

“A blow job isn’t exactly intimate. As far as I’m concerned, at this point we have about as much of a relationship as two strangers using the glory hole in a rest stop bathroom do. But, kissing would be like… admitting I at least partially like you.” 

Gavin had no idea what to say to that, but before he had to say anything Gilfoyle lightly kissed him. Gavin kissed back, lightly at first. After a minute, they both started kissing more aggressively. 

Gilfoyle pulled away and saw the way that Gavin was grinning at him. “Don’t get too excited. I only like you when you admit to being a monster.” 

Gavin wrinkled his nose. “Monster is a very strong word,” he said.

Gilfoyle looked into his eyes with his penetrating expression. 

“I mean, I’m pretty controlling. And I can get overly focused on getting what I want. At times.” 

Gilfoyle chuckled. “That’s a good start,” he said, giving him a little kiss. “You know what else would make me like you more? A blow job.” 

“How about I fuck you?” Gavin suggested.

“I feel like you’d get more out of that than I would,” Gilfoyle said. 

Gavin gently rolled him onto his stomach and felt up his ass. “I guarantee you would climax,” Gavin told him. He tried to read Gilfoyle’s expression. “Are you considering it at all? I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this before, but you can be hard to read sometimes.” 

Gilfoyle felt annoyed by how much vulnerability he was about to show, but decided that it was best to be honest in this case. He looked at Gavin and said, “I’m really tempted, but I just sucked a dick and it was my first time ever. Getting fucked for the first time too would just be… a lot.” 

Gavin softened and nodded. “I understand, baby.” He rolled Gilfoyle over again and started jerking him off.

“Are you giving me a hand job?” Gilfoyle asked with disbelief. 

“Mmhmm,” Gavin told him.

“You fucking asshole,” Gilfoyle said.

“How am I an asshole?” Gavin asked. In case Gilfoyle was tempted to answer that question, he quickly added, “At this moment.”

“Jerking someone off is what you do when you’re not willing to do anything else for them. It’s like the blow off hook up.” 

Gavin smirked and pulled his hand away. “I mean, if you don’t want me to…” 

“No, fuck, don’t stop,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin smiled and started stroking him again. Gilfoyle closed his eyes. He looked at Gavin affectionately and said, “I can’t believe what an asshole you are.”

“I can’t believe what an asshole you are,” Gavin told him. He kissed Gilfoyle’s neck and added, “Or how sexy you are.” He kissed his neck again and then said, “Or how nice it is to talk to you.” 

Gilfoyle turned his head away like that would shield him from the emotional display. But, as uncomfortable as he was hearing Gavin start to talk about feelings, it felt good to hear. 

He moaned softly and said, “That’s good. Keep going.”


End file.
